Misconception
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: He didn't quite remember how it happened— how exactly he got into this situation. How Sakura was suddenly by his side humming a tune, as he was carrying her nurse's kit. SasuSaku. Slight AU.


**TANTANANAAAAN! ****OMFG, I'm back. \m/**

**yes, yes my dearies. I am indeed not dead _(yet)._**

******so, this is not a new story. it's just another edited one-shot.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it, though. :)**

* * *

He didn't quite remember how it happened— how exactly he got into this situation. How Sakura was suddenly by his side humming a tune, as he was carrying her nurse's kit. _Wasn't I at home just now?_

"What are we doing again?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, we're going to Sai's house. He's been calling me since yesterday."

Oh, yes. He was polishing his katana when she decided to drop by and ask him the favor of accompanying her to Sai's house. Now, _when did I ever agree to that?_

"Why didn't you come yesterday?"

"Because I was busy."

Oh, yes. When he was having this floating feeling _(no, not happiness)_ that she wanted to go with him, instead of Naruto whose house was just a block away from the hospital. Then again, _why me?_

"If you don't want to go, just tell me."

"Hn."

He wasn't complaining, though.

* * *

**Misconception  
**

_x-ticklemeblue_

Once they were in front of Sai's doorstep, she rummaged through her pocket and took out a key.

He was just an accompaniment, anyway. It wasn't his business to ask. It really wasn't—

"Why do you have Sai's house key?"

"Oh, this?" she answered back, twirling the key in her fingers. "I use it for special purposes."

She giggled softly, something he hasn't heard for days. The front door creaked when she opened it.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Sai's voice echoed through the small house.

She ushered Sasuke in and closed the door. "Yes, dear!"

_'Dear?'_

"Sasuke," she said, half-way up the stairs. "I need to go check up on Sai. Will you be okay here?"

"Can't I join you upstairs?"

She blushed, and shook her head. "You can't. I may not do the procedure properly if you were there."

"I don't understand." _That's a first._

"Sai might feel… uncomfortable when you're there. We'll end up with nothing if you came with me."

"Hn."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun."

"Aa."

"_Sakura!" _That was Sai.

"Coming!" she made her way to his room, opened his door, and was abruptly forced in. Sasuke heard her laugh.

The conversation was muffled by the closed door.

* * *

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"Where were you yesterday? I needed you." Sai asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I was in the hospital, Sai. It was my shift yesterday."

"At least I have you now." He chuckled.

"Let's get started, okay?"

"Sure."

"Let me calm down your senses, Sai." then there was silence.

Sasuke was suddenly annoyed.

* * *

"Sai…" she moaned. "Stop it."

Wait a minute. _Moaned?_

"Sai. Take off your shirt."

"I was having fun."

"Sai…I'm the one who should be doing _it _to you."

"But you've done a lot for me. _This_ is the only way to pay you back." He explained.

She giggled. "Whatever, Sai. It's my job, so it's okay. Now, take it off or I'll do it for you."

"Heh."

"You mock me, Sai. Just take it off so we can finish this early. I have other appointments."

"Fine."

"How the— _it_'s gotten bigger!"

"Well, I wasn't giving _it_ attention. Only you can do it."

_'What _it_?'_Sasuke thought.

Curiosity got the best of him. He went upstairs and pressed his ear on the door.

"Keep doing that, Sakura. Don't stop."

Sasuke's blood boiled. _Why?_

He trusted her. He knows her enough to know that she wasn't _that _type of girl. It wasn't his business what she was doing in there. It really wasn't—

"Sakura, how long is this treatment going to end?" Sasuke asked.

He heard a little rustling. Sakura opened the door slightly, just enough for him to see Sai sprawled down on the bed, his upper torso covered by a blanket, and her nurse's kit on the floor, the items also in the bed.

"Just a bit more." She answered. "You can go home if you want to. I don't want to waste your time."

"No. I'm staying here."

"Okay, then. Wait for me downstairs. This would only take a second."

And the door was closed shut.

* * *

"Sakura! Slow down."

"Mmmm."

"Seriously, Sakura." There was a tone of deadpan in Sai's voice. "I've never seen anyone feed at something like this. Savor it, Sakura. _Savor it_."

"Mmmm!"

"Well… you like it?"

"Mmmm."

He chuckled. "That's a yes, right?"

"Mhm."

There was a brief silence, and then—

"Sai!" she screamed out.

"Oh my— Sakura!"

There was a loud _'thud'._ The silence was creepy. It almost made Sasuke stand up and bust down the door just to see what happened.

"Sai! That was my favorite shirt! Now it's hard to take this off!"

"All you need to do is wash it."

"Well, it's a stain! And it's _white_!" She groaned irritably. "Sai, this is just disgusting, _seriously_."

"Hey, you were the one applying too much pressure on _it_!"

"Well, it was the only way to finish it soon! Sasuke's downstairs and he probably wants to go home!"

Yes, he wanted to go home, but not because he was bored. It's because he wants her out of that house as soon as possible.

"Then, do it carefully!"

"Fine! Now quit moving."

* * *

After what may have been a minute or two— an _eternity _for Sasuke— the sound of the door opening was suddenly a relief.

"There, all better, right? But my hands are still sticky, Ewww…"

"You can wash up in the kitchen." Sai instructed. "Thank you again, Sakura. See you soon."

He heard the door close, as Sakura emerged down the stairs and into the kitchen where he was.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she jumped. "I thought you were in the living room."

He took the last bite off the tomato he had taken from Sai's refrigerator as she made her way to kitchen sink to wash her hands.

"It's sour." He whispered, not expecting her to hear him at all.

"What is?"

He did not answer her.

"Come on, everything's done. We could grab lunch now, Sasuke-kun."

He glared and walked past her, slipped on his sandals, and left her frozen by the kitchen.

* * *

"Teme, seriously. That's your fourth bottle of sake! I'm amazed you're not drunk yet."

"Uchihas have a high alcohol capacity."

"Tell me what happened, already!"

Sasuke slammed the shot glass on the counter, the bartender filling it again. "Nothing."

"Sasuke, you call me down here and tell me there's _nothing_ wrong?"

Sasuke sighed, downed his nth shot and said, "Sakura."

"What about her?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" he looked at the blond dead in the eyes. "Is Sakura… dense?"

"I don't get it. How is she dense?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. '_If anything, I should be the one calling you that.' _He added in his mind.

"I mean— does she not see that I…" Sasuke pursed his lips.

"Oh, I know what you mean."

"Well? Does she?"

"Sasuke," the blond started off. "She's waited for her whole life for you to love her back. She probably gave up because you never _showed_ her that you did."

"So she turned into a…" he can't find the right word for it, so he used the first word that he thought of. "_Prostitute_?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura isn't that type of girl, Teme."

"Then why? You're telling me that when you ask a guy to take off his shirt and moan in pleasure, that isn't being _that _type of girl?" he questioned.

"Sakura-chan did _that_? With who?"

"With Sai." He said as he glared at the shot glass.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Teme, you're so stupid!"

"_You _tell _me_, Dobe."

Naruto gave a groan of exasperation, and continuously banged his head on the countertop.

"Stupid," _Bang. _"Stupid," _Bang. _"Stuuuupid," _Bang. _"Sasuke!"

"What?" Sasuke looked up to his best friend.

"You said you went to Sai's house, right? She had a key, right?"

"…Yes. How do you know?"

"She's done this a _lot_ of times, Teme. Usually with me or Kakashi." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Asking you was a first, though." Seeing Sasuke's confused face, he added, "She was probably healing something."

"Well, if there _was, _what was_ it_?"

"Well, during a mission, we built a camp in a cave. There were insects in there and one of those bit Sai's shoulder. I think it got infected, since throughout the mission, Sai kept scratching it. It probably left a wound or something."

Sasuke blinked.

"Sakura's been visiting every Saturday since Sai's inflammation just keeps getting bigger. You know how Sakura gets when she sees something she can heal."

He remembers the time he accidentally sliced his finger with a knife while cutting a tomato. She came rushing to him with a bottle of alcohol, cotton balls, and a Band-Aid. It really wasn't that big of a deal, he didn't cut his whole finger off. He gets _wounds_ just by sparring— this was just a _cut_.

"Then why were they making weird noises? And why did she mention something about white, sticky things on her shirt?" He was paranoid, obviously, but he wanted to know.

"I don't know about the noises, but the white stuff was probably Sai's inflammation bursting." Naruto cringed and muttered a '_Damn, that was probably a disgusting sight._'

That was it.

Without any second thoughts, he dashed out of the bar and to her house.

* * *

She was half-way down on finishing the box of chocolates Sai gave her. She remembered eating at least five pieces in Sai's room and was even insulted by Sai himself for eating it so fast.

She felt really confused at Sasuke's sudden mood change when he exited Sai's house, and the fact that he gave her one of his _fuck-off _glares really didn't help. She went to the kitchen, put the chocolate box on the kitchen top, and was about to get herself a glass of water until she heard a knock on her door. She did not expect any visitors today, and she was off-duty at the hospital right now.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

"Sakura, open the door." it was Sasuke. "Come on."

Yes, maybe it really _was_ her imagination.

But the knocking was still there.

She popped a Vanilla-flavored chocolate in her mouth, letting it melt for a while, and opened the door.

"What—"

Then something soft on her lips.

* * *

She tasted like Vanilla.

Even though he hated lots of sweets, Vanilla was not one of them.

"Sasuke—" she was trying to push him away, failing, struggling— he won't let her.

He pulled her closer and carried her to the kitchen. He swiped away the chocolate box onto the floor putting her on top of the counter instead.

He was kissing her neck by now, and she was whimpering.

"Sasuke-kun. Please stop." she whispered breathlessly. And he did, but did not let her go. He buried his face at the crook if her neck, breathing— just breathing her in.

"Sakura." he started, his eyes shut tight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I _ever_ doubted you."

"Sasuke-kun, what are you—"

"With Sai. At his house. I thought you were... you were—" he can't even finish his sentence anymore because he was so mad at himself for thinking that way of her. "Oh, God, I'm sorry."

_Oh. _"Sasuke-kun, it's—"

"I love you. I love you so much." _Sasuke-kun? _"I love you."

She cupped his face and looked at him in the eye. He was flushed, his eyes bloodshot.

She wanted to cry—

"Sasuke-kun, you're drunk."

—because she just thought he meant it.

* * *

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun," she tried to laugh. "For a moment there I thought you were serious."

"I'm not drunk."

"You smell like alcohol."

"I do, but I'm not drunk."

She knew that. She knew that he wasn't at all. They tend to be disoriented or with slurred speech— Sasuke was neither. But she did not want to believe what he just said. "You're under the influence of alcohol."

"You're a cop now?" he smirked.

Silence enveloped them. She was still in his arms.

"I still do, you know." she said, a blush on her cheeks. "Love you."

"Hn."

"So whatever you thought me and Sai were doing was _totally _a misconception, I swear."

His grip tightened on her waist and for a moment, she thought he looked _relieved_.

They look at each other— jade met obsidian, — a smile and a smirk.

"You have Vanilla on your face."

She raised an eyebrow, wiping her face with the palm of her hand. " Whe—"

She wasn't able to finish.

"_Ah, Sasuke-kun!_"

The box of chocolates were left scattered along the tiled floor.

* * *

**NOTE: this used to be entitled, _Forgive And Forget_. just pointing it out. :P**

**review, please? :D**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
